


call me by my real name

by seakicker



Series: skinship [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Praise, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, also listen to the secret messages album by elo thats what i listened to while i was writing this, anyway enjoy the cuck, anyway ya PART 2 lets give it up for part 2, but not as much as i love the lord amen love u big man upstairs, does anyone still call smut fics lemons, emphasis on shameless i have No Shame Ever haha try and stop me, haha yes i love sin, i do bc its funny haha this dick is lemonade, ok enough tags bye read this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Despite how foreign it sounds out loud, Laslow encourages you to moan his name - his real name.





	call me by my real name

**Author's Note:**

> haha I Heart Cuck amiright 
> 
> anyway i put the smut in this one instead of making another part for it bc thats what i was feelin for this one
> 
> ENJOY i love laslow srry i was gonna post the leo smut sequel first but then my heart was like doki doki laslow also doki doki takumi write a cuckfic for him (skinship vid link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-bhpP5Impg)
> 
> enjoY u disgusting nasties i love all of u thanks for reading/leaving kudos in advance bc it means so much to me <3333 it gives me motivation to keep shooting out sin like this lmao

It's way past sundown when you spot him on your patrol. He's all alone - not surprising, you always see him sneak out to the forest on his own. 

To be completely honest, the only reason you tread into the forest is to see him and his dance practice. There's no other reason to go there, as the forest isn't included as a part of anyone's patrols, and it's only a detour on yours. 

Sometimes you can't help but feel bad, infringing on his private practices like this, but how could you look away? He, despite his own thoughts, is an incredibly skilled dancer, each of his intricate movements conveying nothing but grace and skill that stems from hours of practice. 

Laslow has never caught you peeking - until now, that is. 

"Huh? (Y-Y/N)?" He stutters, cheeks beet red with raw embarrassment. "How... How long have you been there?!" 

"I'm sorry!" You blurt, stepping back. "I couldn't help but watch! Laslow, you're... you're a really, _really_ good dancer. It makes it kind of hard to _not_ watch." You giggle, feeling embarrassed yourself. 

"Well... I'm happy you think so," He replies, regaining some of his composure. "As long as it's you, I don't mind if I have an audience." He steps towards you, smiling sweetly. 

"However... I would prefer it if you just asked to watch rather than watching in secret," He chuckles. "I would hate for you to see me stumble. I want to perform the best I can for you, my (Y/N)." 

You're caught off guard when he suddenly embraces you in a tight hug. "Pardon my boldness... I'm just happy to have all of your attention for once. It's truly an honor to have you _all_ to myself, my princess." His voice is a quiet whisper, as if he doesn't want anyone else to know how greedy he is with the way he desires all of your attention and all of _you_.Laslow quickly grew irritated with how he was forced to share your attention with the rest of the men in the army, worrying that his greed would convey his feelings for you. 

"Now that I _finally_ have you alone, there's no better time to tell how how much I adore you and how badly I've been craving alone time with you like this." 

This is turning out to be quite the surprising turn of events, you realize - first, Laslow catches you spying on his dance practice, then confesses his love for you?

"Don't you say that to all the girls?" You ask, giggling shyly. He is quite the philanderer, after all...

"No! Of course not!" He almost sounds offended with how defensive he is. "Sure, I may flirt around with all the girls, but I've never desired one of them so strongly as I have you. No matter what happens from here on out... I'll protect you to the very end, my princess."

The shock in his voice at your question and the sweet, warm look in his eyes is more than enough to convey the sincerity of his words. "May I kiss you, my princess? I'm tired of waiting, and now that I have you alone like this, what better time is there to show you my affection?"

Embarrassment robbing you of your ability to form an actual reply, you nod, cheeks as red as his. "Won't you close your eyes for me?" He asks, smiling when you do so. "Perfect, just like that."

He withdraws one of his hands from your waist to tilt your chin up with his fingers. "Finally..." He whispers softly before kissing you gently. The depth of his kiss conveying weeks upon weeks of hidden affection and greed to have you all to himself, he whispers your name against your lips. Laslow continues to kiss you gently; and the whole scene is incredibly romantic: you and him, _alone,_ hidden from the others by the lush green wood so only the stars are able to see you two kiss. The romantic atmosphere suits his personality so well, you think.

Laslow moves his hands to cup your cheeks, tilting your head to the side to kiss you at a better angle. "Gods, (Y/N)," he groans, "How are you so divine?" He emphasizes his compliment with another heated kiss to your lips. "I could just kiss you forever."

While he can't possibly kiss you forever, he does kiss you until you start to grow breathless, gasping short breaths between each kiss. What started as a sweet kiss that served to convey his chaste affections has grown into a passionate, heated kiss that conveys his desire to do more than just kiss you. Unlike the precision he has with his dance routines, these kisses are messy ad animalistic. Laslow stopped caring about making sure the kiss was perfect about thirty kisses ago - now he just wants to feel your lips against his and feel the warm tickle of your breath against his chin. You worry that someone will hear you two with how much noise you're making. 

His chest swells with pride when you let out a soft moan against his lips, your hands rubbing up and down his clothed chest. God, what he wouldn't give to have your hands against his bare chest right now...

He groans your name again before moving to kiss your jawline, then just under your chin, then the apex of your throat. "Is this okay, (Y/N)?" He asks, breathless from kissing you with such intensity. 

"Don't stop, Laslow," You beg in a hushed voice. You glance at him with wide eyes when he suddenly pulls away, and you instantly miss the heat of his lips against your flushed skin. 

"Sorry, my darling," He chuckles teasingly. "I have no intention to stop. What say we continue this in your bedroom?"

You can't say "yes" fast enough before he has you pressed against the door of your quarters, safely inside and away from anyone else who could possibly see you. 

"I was planning on just practicing my dancing and then going to sleep," He says against your neck, breath tickling your skin. "Contrary to what you and Lord Xander may think, I'm not _always_ swooning girls. Dancing counts as a hobby, you know."

"Not swooning girls, huh?" You laugh breathlessly as you tangle your fingers through his hair to keep his lips against your neck. "What are you doing now, then?"

Laslow laughs, the sound low in his throat, a sound that causes heat and anticipation through your body. "I do believe I'm seducing you, not swooning you. I've already accomplished that."

While his other hand firmly grips your hip to keep you pinned against the door, his other hand makes quick work of unzipping the back of your dress. He can't help but worry about whether or not he's moving too quickly; what if he's coming on too strong? But he just really can't help himself - he's been hiding his desire to have you like this for far too long. That frustration paired with how you look right now, flushed red with lust, eyes closed tight, lips moaning his name... how could you expect him to control himself?

"I suppose I should thank you," He says with a quick, breathless laugh. "You made my evening a thousand times more fun than just practice and rest."

You giggle, but the sound melts into a high-pitched whine when Laslow bites into your shoulder, a gesture that's sure to leave a mark. 

"You have no idea how frustrating it was to see the others flirting with you. I almost lost my temper and did something I would regret when I saw Niles push you against the wall that one time," He confesses, slipping your dress off your shoulders and pushing it down to your stomach, exposing you bra-clad breasts to his greedy gaze. "I... I want you to be mine, my princess. That's why I have no hesitations in marking you like this."  

"Pushing me against the wall? You mean what you're doing now?" You ask, running your hands over his shoulders and down his chest. 

Exactly, except it's me doing it, and that's the way it should be."

You never knew that Laslow could be so _greedy,_ but you can't help but giggle at how red his cheeks are; his embarrassment almost betrays his dominance. "Giggling like that... how can you manage to still be so cute in a situation like this?

His lips kiss a trail down to the swell of your breasts, and he moves both his hands to cup them firmly. The feel of your skin in combination with your moans is more than enough to do him in, and his erection is more than sufficient proof of that. 

Far too impatient to take the time to take it off properly, Laslow yanks your bra down to your stomach, exposing your breasts and your peaked nipples to his burning leer. "You're so impossibly gorgeous, my princess. Just so beautiful, so perfect, and all _mine."_

He reluctantly pulls his hands away from you to properly strip you, leaving you in only your panties. 

"L-Laslow!" You gasp, suddenly extremely self-conscious of your body with the way he's ogling it so openly, his eyes tracing your figure from your rosy cheeks, your soft, kiss-swollen lips, your pert nipples, your soft hips... "Stop staring!"

He chuckles, giving you a sweet smile. "I can't help it, my dear. You're far too gorgeous for me to take my eyes off of you." He winks at you before guiding your hands to his chest. "Now then, my darling, darling (Y/N)... help me out of these clothes. They're blocking the way." 

You smile shyly, slipping your hands under the hem of his shirt, thumbs rubbing lazy circles over his abs. 

"Your touch is divine, my princess," Laslow praises, hooking his fingers into the hem of your panties. 

You only touch him more once you get your clothes off of him, a feat that proved to be quite difficult with his countless attempts at kissing you. He grabs your thighs and hoists you into the air, chuckling at your surprised squeak. He carries you over to your bed before setting you on it, then pulling you into his lap. 

"There," He says, looking at you, his eyelids heavy and eyes glossy with arousal.

Seeing your embarrassed but aroused expression paired with your exposed body, confidence surges through Laslow. "I've always wanted to take you like this, my lovely (Y/N) ; while you're in my lap looking so cute and so delicious."

"Don't say things like that," You scold weakly, dropping your head to his shoulders to avoid his leering gaze. Paying him back for how much he groped you, you run your hands all over his now-bare torso, from his pecs to those delicious abs of his. "Laslow, Laslow, touch me more, Laslow."

"Saying my name like that while you beg for my touch... Gods, you're too much, you know that?" He teases and complies, his hands squeezing your thighs and your ass. "It's embarrassing for me when you touch me like this, so I'll happily pay you back with the same amount of touches tonight." 

You can't keep your hands off each other; his are occupied with your ass, relishing in the choked moan you release when he gives it a playful smack. Meanwhile, you're rubbing your hands all over his chest and his shoulders, your lips teasing his neck. "Dear _Gods,_  I love you, my princess. Gods, I love you so much. I want to be with you like this all night - _Please_ let me touch you and love you like this all night."

You wiggle and grind your hips against his as his hands run up your thighs and your stomach to grope your breasts as much as he pleases, and you can't help but smirk a little when he groans and whispers your name. He follows your lead, grinding into your hips, moans falling from both of your lips. 

Laslow keeps one of his hands on your breasts, his other hand dipping into your panties, finger delicately stroking your velvety folds. "Let me tell you a secret, a secret I'll only tell you," He whispers as you moan quietly when he rubs circles around your clit. "My real name isn't Laslow. It's Inigo. Please... Please moan that name instead, but only call me that when we're alone like this. It's our secret, not anyone else's, remember?"

"I-Inigo," You whimper when La- _Inigo,_ rubs his thumb over your clit, finally giving it direct stimulation. "I-It's weird to call you that."

"How about you moan it a lot then tonight so you can get used to calling me that?" He suggests with a teasing tone, moaning when you reach a hand down to palm his erection as your other hand continues to rub his chest. 

"As much as I adore that expression you're making right now, let me see you smile," Inigo requests, giving you a sweet smile of his own. The sweetness is completely out of place next to his red cheeks and his naked body under your own, but it still manages to make your heart leap. He kind of tends to have that effect on you. 

You smile, giggling, and press kisses all over his face. "Inigo, I love you, Inigo," You mumble, lips pressed up against his forehead. 

"Ahh, I'm glad to see you smiling again! That's by far my favorite expression of yours," He says, laughing as you continue to assault his face with kisses. "My darling (Y/N), I want you to know how happy I am when you're beside me. _Especially_ when you're with me like this."

He knows you feel the same when you whisper another hushed 'I love you,' his laugh dissolving into a pleasured groan when you take his cock out of his briefs. "Gods, (Y/N), you're so lovely," He praises as you stroke it, your hand feeling like nothing short of heaven against him.

Planting kisses all along your breasts and your nipples, he slides your panties down your thighs and off your legs, leaving you completely exposed for him. He rubs two fingers against your entrance, cock twitching eagerly when he feels how wet you are for him. 

"You're dripping wet," He notes. "All for me, right, honey? Gods... so lovely. So divine, so beautiful, so perfect. So, so good. Such a good girl." He continues to praise you and shower you in complements as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, a delighted smile on his face at your arched back and shameless moans. 

"Inigo, more, you're so slow," You whine, your hand jerking him off a little sloppily as he touches you. 

"I'm more than happy to indulge you, my princess," He groans, and begins pumping in and out of you quicker. "You're so tight. Gods, so perfect. Why are you so perfect? Do you have any idea what you do to me, (Y/N)?"

You moan and let out a small laugh. "I don't know exactly, but _this_ is giving me a pretty good idea of what I'm doing to you," You say, circling the head of his cock with your finger. 

"Do that again, love," He groans, thumbing at your clit. "You're so impossibly _divine."_

You do as he requests, teasing the head of his cock more. In reply, Inigo curls his fingers inside of you, making you gasp and stutter in your movements. 

"You like that?" He asks breathlessly, repeating the motion. "Gods, I can't wait any longer. I _need_ to have you right now."

You can't help but whimper when he draws his fingers out of you and pushes the hand on his cock aside. "Come on, don't sound so disappointed," He chuckles as he aligns his cock with your dripping pussy, the head kissing your entrance. He groans and throws his head back when he pushes inside of you. Nothing could have prepared him for how _good_ you feel around him. So tight, so wet, and all his!

"O-Oh _Gods,"_ He stutters, hands gripping your hips, nails digging into your soft skin. "You feel so _good._  Oh my Gods, you feel so perfect around me. You're so tight for me, and so wet." Inigo continues to babble on about how good you feel as you whimper and whine above him, fingernails digging crescent indents into his shoulder blades.

Way too aroused to wait for him to start moving, you start bouncing your hips up and down, riding him as best you can, your movements inevitably sloppy from how good it feels. "Inigo!" You moan, and he can't help but relish in how lovely his name sounds when you say it with such a naughty tone. 

He groans his name as he bucks his hips up to meet yours, hands running up and down your hips and thighs as you continue to ride him. It's too much, _God, it's so much,_  that Inigo's worried he won't be able to last a second inside of you. He grips your hips again so he can slam up into you hard, grinning with delight when you let out a loud moan. 

"Someone may hear - _ah! -_ you if you don't keep your voice down, my princess," He whispers with a groan. "Would you want that? Do you want them to see you in such a state, love?"

You shake your head but make no attempt to quiet your moans, continuing to bounce on his cock, and he watches your breasts bounce as you do so with intent. "I don't blame them for wanting to see a sight like this, Gods... You look so delicious, so gorgeous."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, (Y/N). I adore you from the bottom of my heart, my darling," His rambling continues, losing himself in how good this feeling is. The way you're tightening up around his cock has him shutting his eyes tight, mouth parted in a lustful groan. "Keep going, princess. Keep moving for me, just like that. _Gods, yes!"_

His praise and his dirty words have you whining and your hips stuttering, but Inigo is more than willing to pick up your slack. He lies down on the bed so he can enjoy the sight of you riding him properly, thrusting up into you as his hands bring you back down, your hips smacking against his. 

"Darling, oh, darling, you're perfect. _Divine._ Gorgeous.You're so, so good - _oh!"_ Inigo's ramble is interrupted by you twisting your hips as you ride him, resting your hands on his chest to steady yourself. All you can hear at this point is the sound of your hips slapping against his and your needy moans and his low groans, your eyes shut tight. 

"Darling, open your eyes. Look at me, darling. I need to see you," He asks, and he knows he's nearing his limit. You open your heavy eyes, turning your head to avoid his gaze when you see how heated and how lustfully he's looking at you. 

"Don't look at me like that!" You whine, embarrassed. "Inigo, you're embarrassing!" Your words earn a chuckle from him, and he arches his back up off the bed. 

"A-Are you close, my dear?" He asks, one of his hands leaving your hip to rub frantic circles on your clit. The added stimulation makes you cry out his name, tightening up around him even further. All you can do is nod frantically - there's no way you can squeeze a word between your moans. He's pounding into you so hard and so good, there's no _way_ you can talk anymore. 

"T-Then cum for me, my princess, my beautiful (Y/N)," He says, hips arching up into you. You cum for him, just as he requested, body shivering as you squeal his name. You continue to ride him with sloppy movements as you ride out your orgasm, and it's not long until he follows suit, coming inside of you with a groan of your name. 

Inigo stays inside of you until you catch your breath, then he lifts you off of him. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks, voice a little hoarse. He snuggles up behind you as he lifts the covers up over the both of you, pressing affectionate kisses to your shoulders and neck. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

You shake your head. "No. It was... really nice," You giggle, realizing you're at a loss for words. Inigo grins wearily, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. He wraps an arm around your waist and buries his nose in your neck, breathing in the smell of you and the smell of sex on your dampened skin.  

"I'm glad," He whispers. "I love you, my dearest princess. Thank you... for giving me a place to belong and a family to return to. I adore you; I love you."

You smile at his words, intertwining your fingers with his. 

"Now then, will you let me wake you up tomorrow with a kiss the way a princess should be awoken?" He asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice. 

"Inigo, go to sleep or I won't kiss you at all tomorrow," You threaten, smiling.

"My princess' words wound me so," He says with mock pain. "Regardless... I love you, my dearest (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> haha ending a smut w "ily" haha cheesy points +100 
> 
> im a cheesy person and i love that Validation ily gives u
> 
> REQUEST A PERSON FOR THE NEXT FIC also i'll write leo's smut part later im goin to bed (haha sike im goin to play terranigma)


End file.
